Concubine
by Lonely-soul101
Summary: The only life Natalia had known is gone. Now all the only world she has is the world of the supernatural, the world of the Vampires. She can't escape her fate, who she is, her responsibilities, nor can she escape her emotions. She struggles to keep her secrets while falling hard for her Vampire Mentor. Destiny has many things in store for her, many things indeed...
1. Meet Her

Larten Crepsley expected this show to be like any other. Scared audience, entertained people, and fun for the freaks. But, as Destiny would have it, tonight was not a normal.

The Cirque began on schedule, with the Wolf-man was hypnotized and paraded about the audience as is usual for the opening act. Larten watched from his perch above audience, bored out of his wits. Madam Octa's cage was perched next to him, the deadly spider resting within. He fiddled with his hat, yawning.

Suddenly, something very interesting occurred. A young girl leapt from the audience, grabbing onto the Wolf-man's leg. "Look, Mommy! It's a doggie-person!" She squealed delightfully, rubbing her cheek against the Wolf-man's shin. She was young, maybe nine.

Larten swore, nearly dropping his hat. What the hell was a child doing here? Did Mister Tall allow them entrance?

The Wolf-man howled, hypnosis broken. Larten prepared to leap down stop him from harming the child, to knock him out, but something peculiar and unexpected occurred.

Instead of the sounds of flesh tearing and pained screams, the sound in the air was a strange, light whining sound. From the Wolf-man.

He patted the small girl atop her head, a confused look on his furry face. The guide women were stunned; he'd not killed her yet. In fact, he seemed to be specifically avoiding touching her with his claws. She giggled with glee. "See! He likes me, Mommy!"

The poor girl's mother looked beyond mortified. "Li-Li, I know you like animals, but you…" The Wolf-Man snarled at her, silencing the woman. Her mother put herself in front of two young boys, both older than the girl, yet still young.

The girl, Li-Li, smiled up at the Wolf-Man. "No, no! She's my Mommy! She's nice!" She scolded, teasingly. The Wolf-Man whimpered ever so slightly, crouching. Larten watched with keen interest, as did Mister Tall, who had appeared by the assistant girls, as the girl began to explain how amazing her Mommy was.

Eventually, Mister crouched next to the girl. "Young lady, have you made a friend out of our Wolf-Man?"

She smiled broadly at him, nodding. He chuckled. "Well, that is excellent and all, but we must continue with our show." He held a palm out, like holding out the option. "Perhaps you can visit the Wolf-Man after the show? If your mother will allow it."

She turned, looking pleadingly at her mother. She sighed, nodding. "I don't see why not." She stated calmly.

The girl cheered, hugging the Wolf-Man. He made a rumbling sound, patting her back. The girl told him she would visit him after the show, she promised.

Larten watched as the child returned to her seat, and the show continued. He watched her speak quietly with the younger looking of the boys, who nudged her shoulder and giggled with her. He continued to watch, curiously, up until his act, and even then, he kept looking back to her. What was it about her? How did she break the Wolf-Man's hypnosis, and bring utter calm and peace to him?

She watched him perform with Madam Octa with wide, icy green eyes. She had a large smile on her face, hands gripping both of her brothers' hands tightly. She giggled when he ate the spider web, clapping happily. For some reason, that made him smile ever so faintly.

The girl was indeed an interesting one. As soon as the show ended, she dragged her mother and brothers to meet with Mister Tall, who guided them to Wolf-Man's pen area. Crepsley followed, curious. He watched her hug the Wolf-Man through the bars, explain how happy she was she made a new friend, and began to go into extreme detail on all her favorite things. The Wolf-Man sat, with a twisted smile, lying comfortably, listening.

Her mother stood nearby, with Mister Tall and Crepsley, a sad smile on her face. She didn't say anything; she just watched. Rather, she watched Mister Crepsley. Every time he even moved a millimeter, she'd push the boys farther away from him, closer to her. It was as if she feared he would swoop down and take the boys. Or kill them both.

Finally, the girl stopped chattering. The Wolf-Man laid his head down as she muttered a good night, getting to her feet. She rubbed her tired eyes as she stumbled to her mother. "I'm tired, Mommy…" She mumbled, leaning against the taller of her two brothers.

Her mother laughed, though it sounded rather nervous. "Thank you again, Mister Tall."

Mister Tall nodded. "If you ever get the opportunity again, bring her back to one our shows." He knelt, reaching eye level with the drowsy little girl. "You will always be welcomed back, young lady."

She nodded, smiling. The mother guided the children away, glancing back at Larten nervously. Mister Crepsley watching from behind Mister Tall.

'Hm. Curious, curious...'

* * *

**Six years later**

* * *

"Miss Dragovich!"

At the sharp snap of a ruler on a desk, she bolted upright.

Her professor glared at her. "You would do well not to sleep in my class, young lady."

She blushed as the other students giggled. "Sorry, Professor Hanford." She mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The class continued on that sour note. 'Miss Dragovich,' fiddled with her necklace, yawning. A small square of paper was flicked on her desk; she did not turn.

Casually, she opened the note and slipped it under her classwork. Her eyes would sway between the board and the fancy hand work of her closest friend.

_Nice one, Natalia. No sleep? I know it's that time of the year again. We can visit your mom after school._

Natalia sighed, resting her eyes on Professor Hanford's sloppy work on the board. She scribbled with her pencil, giving the illusion that she was copying the work.

_Thanks, I didn't want to go alone. You're awesome, Penelope._

She folded it again, rapidly so, and stretched her arms back, precisely flinging it to her friend's desk. A moment later, it landed in her palm.

_DID YOU SEE THE NEW BAG FROM GUCCI?_

Natalia rolled her eyes.

_I don't follow gucci._

She flung at her friend's desk, sighing. When it returned, rather quickly at that, she frowned.

_Stop passing notes in class. This is why you're failing._

She recognized the large, bubbly handwriting of Jordan Hales. She glanced back at the tanned blond; they exchanged scowls. Jordan wasn't at odds with Natalia, so to speak. They didn't hate each other. But Jordan was always there to make sure Natalia was doing well, wasn't in trouble, wasn't failing a course. She'd tutored her more than once.

Of course, it was her mother's wishes. But Natalia still found Jordan annoying at times.

As soon as school let out, Penelope yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "You want to get some parfaits and share with your mom?"

Natalia sighed. "I guess. Let's stop by Miss Lorena's house. She shouldn't mind giving us flowers for Momma." She pulled on her braid, sighing. Penelope twirled a strand of her short blond hair. "I wish my hair was as long as yours. And looked like chocolate, like yours." Penelope gestured to how Natalia's braid hung to her thighs, a length that took her years to grow.

Natalia smiled. "No, you don't. It's impossible to manage." She said.

"Then why don't you cut it?"

"Because, my mom loved long hair. I love long hair, but only on girls." She tapped her chin. "And my brother and I bet I couldn't grow it past my knees when we were six." She smiled softly. "I'm still determined to prove him wrong."

Penelope said nothing, just nodded. She hooked arms with her closest friend. Along the road they walked, comforted by silence.

Sunflowers.

They had been her mother's favorite. She placed a small bundle of them on the small green grave, smiling at the marble headstone. "I'm going to be fifteen in a few days, Momma. I'll bring you some cake." She spoke softly, brushing dust from the pearly engravings.

"Don't worry, Miss D. I'll make she brings the good stuff." Penelope said, placing a white lily next to the sunflowers. She then unloaded three parfaits from her bag. Shoving one in Natalia's hands, she placed the third next to the flowers. She stuck a plastic spoon in it, straight up.

"Pastor Rellis will disprove, but we wanted to share." Penelope said loudly. Natalia giggled, taking a bite of strawberry and cream parfait.

Natalia and Penelope sat for a while, chatting with Natalia's deceased mother. Finally, as the sun was setting, Penelope stood. "I've got to get home. My dad will freak if I'm gone any longer." She said, stretching. "You get home soon yourself. I don't you out here alone." She kissed Natalia's cheek, waved to the grave, and jogged off.

Natalia grinned at her mother. "Mom, I'm going to go too. Uncle Viktor will get worried if I don't get home before midnight. I love you." She kissed the marble, stood, and walked off, eyes on the dimming lights of the day sky.

The small town had lights dotting the streets, brightening her path. She hummed to herself, bag slung over her shoulder casually, fingers drumming the straps. The road stretched out before her like an elongated doorway, guiding her deeper and deeper into the dark streets.

When she arrived home, her uncle stood in the kitchen doorway, holding a bag. He glanced up at her. "You're almost late. Did you visit your Mother?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Penelope went with me." She placed her bag by the door, then paused. She took in his baggy gray garments and let out a small sigh.

He too sighed. "I'll be gone two months. I left enough food to last, but if you run out, the jar has been stocked." He pased her on his way out, patting her head. "Brush your teeth before you go to bed." He walked out, locking the door behind him.

Natalia sighed, much heavier this time. She collapsed, crumpling to her knees. She did not sigh in disdain, like her Uncle thought.

She was completely and utterly relieved.

* * *

Natalia: I'M BACK BABY!

Larten: Yes, we see that, Natalia. Now please, sit back down. You're causing a ruckus.

Natalia: TAKE THAT, KLARISSA AND MEARA! THIS BITCH BROKE HER WAY INTO LONELY'S BRAIN FIRST!

Starting this one up again. Found my muse, ladies and gents.

AN:

Rated T for now. I'm sure where I'm going to go with this one.


	2. Cirque du Freak

_"Well I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth,  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah..."  
_

_She paused, looking down to her son. At ten, he was the oldest of the seven she had. She smiled sweetly, still rocking the newborn girl.  
_

_"Mommy, I thought that was a sad song."  
_

_She nodded. "It is a sad song. But it's beautiful." She crouched, showing him the girl that was his baby sister. "See? She likes it."  
_

_The other boys, those who could walk, padded over, awing over the tiny girl. This was their baby sister. This was the girl whose life rested in their hands, whose survival depended on their courage and strength.  
_

_This was their future.  
_

* * *

Natalia hummed as she walked.

Today was a gloomy day; a soft drizzle constantly shed from the dark, churning clouds over head made the air moist and warm. It was autumn, so the humidity was unexpected, nor welcomed. People were armed with ponchos, umbrellas, and raincoats.

Natalia herself swung a tall red umbrella from her wrist. She didn't particularly need it yet; her hooded coat kept her head dry and warm. She hummed a small, happy song, smiling as she danced around small puddles.

Her joy was misplaced in this dreary weather.

When she arrived at school, people gave her strange looks. She was too happy to be sane; not on a day like this. She folded her coat and tucked it away with her umbrella, stashing them in her locker.

Penelope stared at her best friend with wide eyes.

Everyone had dressed for the weather; jeans, short sleeves, rain boots and hair pulled back. But Natalia wore a pair of shiny red heels. She favored a pleated black skirt and a wispy, sleeveless red top compared to the tee shirts and jeans everyone else donned. Her hair was unwoven from its usual braid, only her bangs bound at the back of her head. The chocolate waves and curls curtained her whole body, all the way to her thighs.

Penelope blinked like she just woke from a dream. "Alright, miss sunshine." She said dully. "What's with the happy-radiation? Did you not see the weather?"  
Natalia smiled brilliantly, flashing pearly white teeth. "I did. But I don't care!" They linked arms, to Penelope's surprise, and glided down the halls.

Then it clicked. "Your Uncle went away again, didn't he?"

Natalia nodded, eyes ahead. Penelope now understood, and could only smile softly. She didn't know what it was about Natalia's Uncle, but something about him frightened both her and Natalia.

"Oh!" Penelope reached into her back pocket as they waltzed into their English class. "When I was walking home, I took the short cut last night. You know, the one down that alley around Senior Juan's house? So I was just walking along, when this really tall guy in a red cape-cloak thing just gave me this flyer! Look, Li-Li!" She shoved the slip of paper in her friends face as they sat.

_Cirque du Freak._

"A freak show?' Natalia asked softly, as the bell rung and class began. "You want to go to a freak show?"

"Yeah!" Penelope grinned. "It'll be awesome! It says they have a lady with a beard!" She dragged her fingers down her chinin emphasis.

Natalia scanned the flyer, frowning. Something about the title seemed...

"Perhaps. When is it?"

"Saturday."

Natalia tilted her head, thinking. "Okay, I'll go. But you have to buy my ticket. It'll be my birthday present. Because, you know, I turn fifteen on Tuesday."

Penelope rolled her eyes, smiling. "Of course, my darling birthday girl." She winked when the teacher huffed at them to be quiet.

Natalia smiled back, before boring her eyes into the flyer. _Cirque du Freak._

A small shiver ran down her spine. She didn't know it at the time, but something was going to happen that would change her life forever. Something would come from this Cirque and swoop her away.

* * *

Saturday came faster than Natalia expected.

She was shimmying into her jeans when Penelope barged into her house, using her spare key. "Let's go, Princess! I have two tickets and the clock is ticking!"

Natalia shouted down the stairs for a minute, slipping on a red tank top and snatching a warm, brown leather jacket from her bedpost. She shot down the stairs, almost slipping on the floor at the bottom in her socks, and stepped into her lovely red rain boots. Her hair was in a large bun on the back of her head. She turned to her friend, smiling. "Ready-"

Natalia stared at Penelope.

The girl was head to toe in black, save her dark jeans. She'd tied back her sporty blond hair and wrapped a black scarf around her neck and chin. Even her jacket and rain boots were coal black.

Natalia stifled a laugh. "Which bank are we robbing again?" She asked sweetly, ushering her friends outside. Penelope smacked her arm as she locked the door. "I don't want people recognizing me!" She snapped, handing Natalia a ticket.

"Why?" Natalia hooked arms with her friend. "Is being seen with me _that_ bad?" She tucked away the ticket.

Another smack. "Being seen going to a _freak show_ is that bad. Remember who my mom is? You know, Chief of Police?" Penelope hissed, pulling her scarf over her nose. Natalia snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm serious!" Penelope whined. "Freak shows are _illegal_ in this country!"

Natalia began to ignore her friend's concerns. "Do you like my boots? They match my shirt." She pointed her toes and kicked out a leg in show. Penelope rolled her eyes. "What, are you going to be flashy until your Uncle gets back?"

Natalia's grip clenched, lips pursing. She dropped her chin, not answering. Penelope chastised herself for bringing him up. The girls walked in silence, passing under streetlamps and by mailboxes. Eventually, Penelope stopped. "Look, there it is!"

The old, abandoned theater towered before them, lit only by moonlight and stars. Natalia's smile returned; she bounced on her toes. "I'm surprised we got here without anyone seeing us or causing a fuss." She said, dragging Penelope towards the doors. Penelope held to her tighter. "Don't jinx us." She hissed, as they walked inside. Natalia rolled her eyes.

"My, my. What do we have here?"

The girls froze. Before them was possibly that _tallest_ man they'd ever lain eyes on. He was dressed in a suit of sorts, a tall hat skidding along the ceiling.

"We came for the circus." Penelope managed. She almost hid behind Natalia, holding out her ticket. He reached out and plucked from her hands with long fingers. "Very good. Natalia?"

She reached into her pocket, hesitating only for a second. _'He knows my name.'_ She handed him the ticket without a word. "Excellent. Hurry along now, ladies. The show is starting very soon." He rounded the corner, hat scrapping the ceiling as he walked. The girls followed him, though when they came around the bend, he was gone.

A massive auditorium stood before them. The girls exchanged smiles, then rushed down to find seats. A pair next to the center isle, five rows away from the stage sat unclaimed. Penelope shoved Natalia into the isle seat. "This is so exciting!" She whispered, as the tall man appeared on the stage. Natalia smiled, sitting back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Cirque du Freak. Home to the world's most remarkable able-human-beings." He removed his tall hat, giving a bow. "I ought to have told you. I'm the owner of this circus. Mister Tall."

A shiver ran down her spine.

_"Mommy, mommy! He's so tall!" _

_"Yes, yes. His name is Mister Tall. Aren't you listening?"  
_

_"Mommy, he's so tall!"  
_

_"Allan, your sister just said that."  
_

_"Natalia, look! He's so tall!"  
_

_"I know, Oliver! His name is Mister Tall!"  
_

Natalia threw herself from the sudden flashback, realizing the first act was out.

The Wolf-Man.

"Please be silent. As long as we control him, you are in no danger." A woman in a short black dress spoke softly, though her voice carried over the whole audience. Natalia stared at the beast as the cage door opened. He stood, looked even, like a tall, well muscled man. But he was covered in a thick layer dark fur. Only a loincloth provided some decency.

Natalia felt the shiver again, but she refused to allow any memories plague her. She gripped the arms of her seat as the Wolf-Man was led down the center aisle. All too quickly, he as walking right next to her. Natalia stared up at him, eyes wide. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, but darted around, as if the madness beneath the hypnosis was searching for a victim.

They stopped on her.

Penelope reached over her, gently stroking the Wolf-Man's arm. "Whoa." She whispered. "It's all spiked. Touch him, Nat!" She urged her friend. Natalia, snapped from her daze, quickly reached out and ran her hand along the Wolf-Man's forearm.

He stopped.

Natalia's whole body froze. The Wolf-Man turned, catching the two women accompanying him off guard. He stared down at Natalia, the hypnotized glaze in his eyes faded, revealing the moon-lit insanity. A low growl echoed the auditorium.

_"Look, Mommy! It's a doggie-person!"_

A clawed hand reached out, nearing her face. She was frozen; Penelope was frozen, though in terror. Natalia felt no fear in her body. She felt...

A woman in the row before her dropped, screeching when she tumbled from her seat. The Wolf-Man's hand froze an inch away from Natalia's face. His wild eyes darted to the fallen woman. "N..." She got out, as he whipped around, howling.

"No!"

The Wolf-Man ripped the woman's hand off, blood splattering Natalia and Penelope. Penelope's screams echoed the woman's. Natalia was frozen, just like the rest of the audience. The Wolf-Man, an arm in his mouth, turned back to her, snarling. She steeled herself, grabbing Penelope's hand.

Mister Tall appeared before the Wolf-Man pounced Natalia. He towered over the half beast and whispered something in it's ears. The Wolf-Man was subdued instantly, dropping the arm into Mister Tall's hand.

A very short, cloaked figure came along with a small pouch and a needle and thread. Mister Tall drew a powder of sorts from the pouch and sprinkled it on the bleeding woman's stub of an arm, and the end of her severed forearm. He then began to stitch it back on with amazing skill and speed.

The fingers moved.

"M-my hand! It's fine!" The woman exclaimed, thrilled.

Penelope had squeezed Natalia's fingers so tight she felt no blood flow. But she just sat there, staring, as Mister Tall (in a very loud voice) reminded the woman of the rules of the show. Penelope looked at Natalia with wide, bright blue eyes; there was no fear in them (anymore). "Hey, you don't want to go home, do you?" She asked softly. "Natalia?"

Natalia cast her friend a smile, breaking her gaze from the woman. "No way. This is only going to get better."

The show continued without incident. The acts following were fun, loud, and there were opportunities for people to win a gold bar. Rhamus Twobellies ate several carts of food, only adding to his double-stomach form. Alexander Ribs played a tune with his _extremely_ exposed ribcage like it was a xylophone. A pair of contortionists, the twins Sive and Seersa, twisted themselves around each other almost like they were snakes. Men tried to break the pearly whites of Gertha Teeth for a gold bar, but were unable too. Hans Hands ran faster on his palms than any man who attempted to run on two legs. The beautiful Madame Truska grew a long beard in seconds. No one could cut it; not even with a pair of garden shears. She sucked it back into her chin without even a second thought. Evra Von, a boy a few years younger than Natalia and Penelope, came out with his body covered in green scales and an _enormous_ snake, who acted like a tame lap dog under Evra's hand.

Then Larten Crepsley, and his preforming spider Madame Octa, took to the stage.

Penelope was on the edge of her seat; she adored spiders. Natalia smiled, sighing happily. She'd been enjoying the show peacefully since the Wolf-Man incident. She enjoyed watching the strange acts and the interesting people who preformed them.

Mister Crepsley removed his tall, striped hat and took a graceful bow, revealing a handsome, rugged face, marred only by a long, thick scar down the left side of his face. His eyes were a red-orange color, on the verge of gold. He grinned at the audience.

Natalia froze in terror.

_Prey 101: Don't run away. It will only humor your predator, giving them a chance to play 'chase.' Stay as still as possible. Ignorance is safety._

The people around her all shifted uncomfortably, even Penelope. "Gods, she's beautiful." Penelope muttered anyways. Natalia swallowed her fear, forcing herself to be still and not tremble. Penelope looked at her. "Nat-"

"_Sh!"_ Natalia hissed, not looking at her friend. Penelope looked confused, but returned her attention to the large, majestic spider that leapt at the goat. Natalia felt another shiver of terror as the spider sank its fangs into the mammal's neck, releasing deadly venom into it's system. The large beast dropped, unable to move; it's stomach still moved with breath.

"This pipe allows me to direct Madame Octa." Mister Crepsley displayed his small musical pipe. "I have been with Madame for a long while, but she is not my pet. If not for this pipe, I might as well be dead, too."

He began another tune.

"The goat is not dead. Madame has been directed not to kill with the first blow. Let us end its suffering."

Another bite ended the goat's life; Natalia flinched. Madame Octa then moved towards the edge of the stage, standing on her back legs to rise. Penelope let out an excited squeal; other people in front of her let out terrified ones.

"Please, be silent!" Mister Crepsley barked at the audience. "You will not be harmed as long as you do not make any sudden, loud noises."

Madame Octa turned, and traveled up Mister Crepsley's body. The two women who'd assisted with the Wolf-Man began to play their own flutes as Mister Crepsley became very still.

"Do not make any noise, please." He said softly, just barely heard throughout the auditorium. "Or my life will be in danger." And just like that, Madame crawled onto Crepsley's face. His tongue peeked from his mouth; Madame Octa dropped a silken thread on his tongue, dropping. He flung his head, tossing her into the air. The audience gasped; Penelope gave another thrilled squeak. Crepsley opened his mouth wide; Natalia's brow furrowed. _  
_

Madame Octa landed just outside his open maw, legs extended far.

"Holy flying chicken nuggets!" Penelope whispered. Natalia gave her friend a strange look; flying chicken nuggets?

Madame spun a quick web over Mister Crepsley's mouth, before dropping from the center, back towards her cage. He chewed on the silken white web, smirking. "Delicious. Spider webs are a treat where I come from!" The audience roared with mad approval. Penelope threw herself to her feet, cheering as loud as she could.

Natalia gripped the edges of her chair with white knuckles. As Crepsley replaced his hat, she found the courage to sneer under her breath.

"Vampire."

It didn't take an idiot to know the smile he gave her meant he heard.

* * *

**Natalia's still a doing a victory dance at the fact that I've found the inspiration to continue her story. Reviews are welcomed! Any spelling errors you spot, could you point out?**

**~Lonely  
**


End file.
